WOW
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: "Jadi kau tadi ingin menyentuh siapa?" tanya Yamato-sensei dengan ekspresi wajah horror andalannya. Mulut gadis itu terbuka dan dengan perlahan dia berucap, "Mati aku." "HARUNO SAKURA!"/Gaje,typo,garing/RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WOW © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas terasa begitu sunyi dan membosankan. Suara derit spidol yang beradu dengan permukaan _white board_ yang licin mendominasi indra pedengaran. Benar-benar bunyi derit yang mengganggu. Sekitar setengah dari jumlah penghuni kelas dengan anteng mencatat apa yang sedang guru mereka tulis di papan tulis, sisanya ada yang sibuk dengan _gadget_ mereka, ada yang sibuk melihat jam dinding yang terpasang tepat di atas papan tulis –menghitung setiap detik yang terlewat– dan jika kau melihat kearah bangku yang berada di pojok kelas, maka kau akan menemukan seorang gadis berwajah polos dengan kepala _pink_ tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya. Manik hijaunya terlihat begitu intens menatap lembar-perlembar halaman. Dari jauh mungkin kau akan berfikir 'Ah, rajinnya.' Tapi coba kau perhatikan lebih dekat, maka kau akan tahu dan menyadari jenis buku apa yang sedang dia baca saat ini _._ _ **Magazine: The Sexiest Men in Konoha.**_

"Kyaaa… seksi sekaliii!" pekiknya tertahan. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan _emerald_ nya berbinar cerah. Dengan semangat dia membalik halaman selanjutnya. Setiap halaman yang terbuka, maka pekikkan kecil akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Demi Kami-sama, abs milik Hidan memang benar-benar yang terbaik. Tidak heran jika dia menjadi model paling diminati tahun ini." Gumamnya pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Bukan hanya itu, otot bisep dan trisepnya juga terbentuk dengan sempurna. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya." Jawab gadis berambut _pink_ yang masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Oh? Menyentuhnya,ya?"

"Ya."

"Hei,yang ini juga bagus. Siapa namanya? Apa kau tahu?" tanya sang lawan bicara sambil menunjuk salah satu gambar laki-laki yang ada di dalam majalah.

"Ah. Tentu saja aku tahu! Dia salah satu idolaku. Namanya Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Selain seksi, dia juga memiliki wajah yang imut."

"Hmm… Aku setuju."

"Ya. Begitulah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu,dengan cepat dia mendongakkan kepala _pink_ nya. _Emerald_ nya melebar saat mendapati siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya barusan. Tangan besar yang bersidekap di depan dada dan mata lebar yang melotot. Yamato- _sensei._

"Jadi kau tadi ingin menyentuh siapa?" tanya Yamato- _sensei_ dengan ekspresi wajah horror andalannya. Mulut gadis itu terbuka dan dengan perlahan dia berucap,

"Mati aku."

"HA-RU-NO SA-KU-RA!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Keep or delete?**

 **Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WOW © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Matanya menyipit dan tangan mungilnya refleks menutupi sebagian wajahnya untuk menghalau teriknya sinar matahari. Setelah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dia menatap sekitar dengan pandangan bingung dan heran. Sejauh mata gioknya memandang, hanya hamparan pasir putih dan laut biru yang terbentang luas.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di tempat seperti ini? Perasaan tadi aku sedang mengerjakan PR. Tapi sekarang?" gumamnya.

"Sakura." Refleks kepala dengan helaian warna _pink_ itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya saat dia mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Mulut kecilnya megap-megap seperti ikan koi.

"Hi-hidan- _san_ …?" ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Hei. Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, Sakura- _chan_?" ucap suara maskulin yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dan kembali mulutnya megap-megap seperti ikan koi saat melihat pemuda imut bersurai merah.

"Sa-sasori- _kun_?!" teriak Sakura sedikit histeris. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia terdampar di tempat ini bersama dua idola seksinya? Eh? Seksi? Seolah baru tersadar Sakura memandang Hidan yang hanya memakai celana pendek hitam. Wajah maskulin yang tampan dengan surai putih. Bahu dan dada yang bidang. Perut yang sixpack dan… Mata hijau Sakura memincing menatap celana pendek milik Hidan.

'Kira-kira bagaimana ya dalamnya?' tanya _Inner_ mesum gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu.

"Hei. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

 **PSSSHH**

Wajah Sakura seketika merona dan rasanya seperti terbakar. Jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat saat merasakan dada bidang Sasori menyentuh kulit punggungnya. Saat itu juga Sakura baru menyadari jika dia sekarang hanya menggunakan dua potong bikini berwarna merah. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ayo kita berenang!" ajak Hidan.

"Ah. Ide bagus, Hidan. Ayo Sakura- _chan_!" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke bibir pantai. Mereka bertiga berenang dengan gembira, terutama Sakura yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Hidan ataupun Sasori. Hatinya sangat senang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak bahagia? Sekarang dia sedang berenang dengan dua model terseksi di Konoha.

'Kyaaa!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

 **Splash!**

Sakura terkejut saat merasakan cipatran air di wajahnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat wajah Hidan yang tersenyum jahil.

 **Splash!**

Kini giliran Sasori yang mencipratkan air ke arahnya. Tidak terima, Sakura segera membalas perbuatan Hidan dan Sasori dengan brutal. Mereka saling mencipratkan air. Tawa mereka pecah hingga sebuah ombak besar tiba-tiba menghempas mereka.

' **BYUUR'**

"Kyaa! Tolong!"

"Sakura!"

"Kyaa! Sasori, Hidan tolong aku! Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

"Sakura!"

"Tolong! Aku tenggelam!"

"Sakura bangun!" teriak seorang pemuda sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura.

"Aku belum mau mati! Aku belum melihat milik Hidan- _san_!" Sakura terus meracau dan meronta tidak jelas. Karena kesal, sang pemuda menyiram Sakura dengan sisa air yang ada di tangannya.

' **BYUUR'**

"Sakura bangun!"

"Huahh!"

Sakura bangun gelagapan. Napasnya terengah-engah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menatap sekitar.

"Dimana ini?!"

"Di rumahku, bodoh!" jawab seorang pemuda dengan wajah kesal. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah gayung kosong berwarna biru.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Hidan dan Sasori?" tanya Sakura sambil celingukan kesana kemari.

'Tuk!' Sasuke memukul gemas kepala Sakura dengan gayung kesayangannya.

"A-aduh. Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?!" protes Sakura. Mata hijaunya mendelik menatap tak suka ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Aku menyuruhmu untuk membaca Bab II bukan malah tidur di karpet dan bermimpi mesum." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jadi… semua itu hanya mimpi?" tanya Sakura dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke cuek. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, mengembalikan gayung ke tempat asalnya.

"Tunggu! Jika itu hanya mimpi, lalu kenapa aku basah kuyup? Bukankah itu artinya aku memang tenggelam?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Menurutmu apa gunanya benda di tanganku ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat gayung yang ada di tangan kanannya dengan wajah menyeringai. Seolah mengerti maksud Sasuke, Sakura segera mengambil kotak pensil miliknya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan sayangannya gagal mengenai si pemuda tampan bersurai hitam itu.

"Ups! Kau meleset, nona." Ejek Sasuke sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Pantat ayam sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai, minna! Gomen ne… baru bisa update, banyak tugas soalnya. *halah ngeles* Sebenernya pengen update cepet, tapi di setiap ada waktu luang, bingung mau ngetik apa. Hari ini mumpung jam kosong, saya nekat ngetik dan jadilah chapter gaje ini. Wkwkwk. *curcol* #plakk

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Lop you! :* #dibantai :v

.

.

.

 **So, Review? :D**


End file.
